Une question de confiance
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: La première fic que j'ai écrite...en coauteur avec Manouchka


Une question de confiance   
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à nous. On gagne pas de sous

Pitite info : on est deux à avoir écrit cette fic, donc deux à commenter :

Lana the witch en bleu, Manouchka en bordeaux. 

Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence supra normale, des génies qui possèdent entre autres la faculté d'assumer n'importe quelle identité.  
En 1963 les chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée « le Centre » ont mis en isolement un de ces êtres, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod et exploitèrent son génie pour des recherches secrètes.

Mais un jour le caméléon leur échappa ...

La fille d'un des dirigeants de l'entreprise fut appelée à ramener Jarod au Centre, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés dans leur jeunesse, la fille nommée Mlle Parker, ne réussit jamais à l'attraper, néanmoins Jarod l'aida à trouver certaines clefs de son passé.

Un jour, le Centre fut détruit, et la chasse au caméléon s'arrêta pour Mlle Parker.

« La confiance peut vous tuer, ou vous rendre libre » Catherine Parker

Le soleil brillait, les enfants jouaient et criaient, c'était un vrai bonheur de se promener dans ce parc, et depuis quelques temps elle aimait venir s'asseoir sur un banc et observer tout en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, si elle n'avait pas décidé de suivre la voie qui lui était destinée. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que le Centre avait été détruit, elle revit Sydney lui annonçait qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour que d'autres enfants ne subissent pas le même sort que Jarod, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, Sydney s'était tué pour rien, le Centre avait été détruit mais Raines avait survécu. (Faut toujours qu'il survive ce vieux vampire chauve à demi calciné ?)  
Lyle et Mr Parker étaient morts dans l'explosion, emportant avec eux les secrets de son passé, étrangement elle n'avait pas trop pleuré la mort de son père la perte de Sydney avait été plus importante a ses yeux, la douleur avait été encore plus forte lorsqu'elle avait dû apprendre la mort de Sydney à Jarod, lui aussi l'avait très mal pris, elle avait abandonné l'idée de le poursuivre même si Raines étaient toujours en vie, et toujours à la recherche du caméléon , ses liens avec le Centre avaient été détruits dans l'explosion elle s'était accordé une pause , Broots lui était parti vivre avec sa fille, il avait trouvé du boulot dans une boite d'informatique, Mlle Parker avait laissé Angelo partir , il avait lui aussi le droit de vivre sa vie, même si cela s'annoncerait sûrement très dur pour lui, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de personne. Un homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il ouvrit son journal et lu la page des sports, il posa le reste sur le banc entre lui et Mademoiselle Parker.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil pour lire les gros titres toutefois elle s'arrêta sur un en particulier « un orphelinat racheté par 'l'homme à l'oxygène' »   
Elle ouvrit le journal à la bonne page et lut l'article : 

- hééé, surtout vous gênez pas ! ( c'est ça le style Parker !)

- Une minute .

« Quelle ne fut pas la joie des orphelins de Denzeiton de voir que l'orphelinat allait être racheté, en effet « l'homme à l'oxygène » comme le surnomme les enfants de l'orphelinat, à cause de la bouteille d'oxygène qu'il emmène partout avec lui, plus connu sous le nom de Clarence Raines, a offert une très grande somme d'argent pour l'achat de l'orphelinat, Mr Raines, déclare vouloir faire quelques travaux dans le but d'aménager cet orphelinat pour en faire un très grand centre d'adoption,... » (Et en plus il change son prénom, méchant William !)

Elle referma le journal, qu'elle garda dans ses mains.

- Il va recréer le Centre. (Y a de quoi fulminer dans ces cas-là, tu crois pas Manouchka ?)

Quelque part dans un Lycée de la ville.

- Jarod, Jarod vous avez lut le journal ce matin ? C'est super n'est ce pas, de voir à quel point les gens sont généreux de nos jours.

Jarod sourit et regarda son interlocutrice.

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de lire le journal Madame Brindelf, pourquoi que se passe t-il ?

- Et bien vous vous souvenez de l'orphelinat dont je vous avais parlé, et bien figurez-vous qu'il vient d'être racheter , par un homme suffisamment riche qui veut en faire un très grand centre d'adoption avec école et tout , tenez regarder lisez c'est marquer dedans, page 1

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Jarod, il prit le journal et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée, son sourire disparut quand il vit le nom de l'acheteur souligné en caractère gras, alors il était revenu , et il voulait recréer un Centre.

Il referma le journal et partit en courant, il ne savait pas où il allait, il se dirigea vers le cimetière, vers la tombe de Sydney , il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui demande conseil, mais lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul une grande femme brune, a la taille longiligne se tenait devant la tombe, il ne la vit que de dos , mais supposa qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus , un sourire froid et mystérieux , il la regarda un long moment, alors elle n'était pas parti, il aurait pensé qu'après la mort de son père et l'explosion du Centre elle serait partie, elle avait arrêté de le poursuivre et il avait arrêté de l'appeler .  
Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, ou juste entendue, elle lui manquait, il décida de s'approcher. 

Devant la tombe de Sydney :

Elle s'accroupit et déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait achetées, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues :

- Pardonnez-moi Sydney, je n'ai pas su vous protéger, vous ne deviez pas mourir, vous auriez dû vivre, votre mort n'a servi à rien,...

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour retenir ses larmes, elle déposa sur sa tombe le journal qu'elle venait d'acheter, il était ouvert à la page de l'article conçernant Raines.

- Regardez, ce salaud veut recréer un Centre, il veut élever d'autres caméléons aussi efficaces que le premier, mais ils ne seront jamais aussi intelligents que Jarod et je ne les laisserais pas faire Sydney, je vous le jure, votre mort n'aura pas servi a rien.

- Moi, non plus je ne les laisserais pas faire,

Elle reconnu la voix immédiatement, c'était lui, le p'tit génie il était là derrière elle, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, comment était-il, avait-il changeait, et que faisait-il là.   
Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta de murmurer, les yeux toujours voilés de larmes :

- Jarod,..., tu es revenu ?

- Je ne suis jamais parti, je suis toujours resté ici, le destin a simplement voulu que nos routes ne se croisent jamais, sauf aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses yeux fixés sur la tombe de Sydney.

Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla, elle ferma les yeux, elle avait entraperçu un bout de sa veste en cuir, elle pouvait sentir son parfum.

- Qui y a-t-il Parker, tu n'es pas contente de me revoir? Tu ne croyais pas que tu n'aurais plus de nouvelles de moi quand même ?

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la tombe de Sydney, il ne l'avait pas regardé, elle ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers lui.

- Qu'essayes tu de me faire comprendre Jarod ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de réfléchir, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sydney est mort, je ne sais pas quel rôle tu as joué dans tout ça. Je cherche toujours des réponses Parker. 

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle et plongé ses yeux dans les siens, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, le même regard, le même sourire, le teint bronzé. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, elle baissa la tête, sourit, se releva, et le regarda, toujours accroupi.

« Je pensais en avoir fini avec le Centre, et tous ses parasites, mais je vois qu'il y a visiblement quelques survivants »

Il se releva à son tour et lui fit face :

- Tu parles de moi ? de Raines ou de lui et moi ?

- Quelle importance sa peut faire.

- Tu as raison aucune, viens j'ai envie de marcher.

Elle le fixa, mais ne bougeait pas.

- Et pourquoi te suivrai-je ?

- Parce que tout comme moi tu cherches des réponses, et même si le Centre n'existe plus, certains mystères peuvent encore être résolus.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme savoir pourquoi le meurtrier de ta mère est encore en vie, ou encore où est ma famille.

Il se jeta un dernier regard vers la tombe de Sydney et se dirigea avec Mlle Parker vers la sortie.

- Parker, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques certaines choses, déjà depuis maintenant 2 ans tu as cessé de me poursuivre, ensuite tu ne sembles plus avoir de nouvelles de Broots, et tu sembles aussi surprise que moi après avoir lu ce journal, pourtant tu étais de leur côté, tu aurais dû être au courant.

- Beaucoup de chose ont changé Jarod, après la mort de papa et de Sydney, elle s'arrêta un moment et se retint de pleurer, après la mort de Sydney, je n'avais plus aucune raison de te poursuivre, le Centre était détruit, à quoi cela aurait-il servi que je t'arrête.

- Mais Raines était toujours en vie, il ne t'as pas demandé de continuer ?

- Raines, ce vieillard cramoisi, j'aurais dû tirer dans sa bouteille d'oxygène quand j'en avais l'occasion, il m'a conseillé de te ramener, mais je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais, que j'avais perdu trop de personnes et que je ne voulais pas continuer la tuerie, je lui ai promis de me taire sur le Centre, de lui laisser une partie de l'héritage de mon père et de mon frère, je n'avais pas besoin de tout cet argent. En échange de mon silence et de l'argent, il a laissé partir Broots et Angelo.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui,

- Tu voit Jarod ma mère a essayé de sauver des enfants du centre, moi j'ai essayer de t'attraper, mais aujourd'hui après ce qu'il s'est passé, je me dis que j'ai réussi à sauver au moins 2 personnes, Broots et Angelo.

- Et aujourd'hui tu es déterminée à ne pas le laisser agir ?

- Exactement, je ne veux pas que d'autres enfants connaisse la même vie que toi, il risque de créer un Kyle plutôt qu'un Jarod, c'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète.

Jarod fit la grimace, mais dû reconnaître qu'elle avait raison , Kyle avait été le mauvais caméléon, et Jarod le bon, connaissant Raines il préfèrerait recréer un mauvais caméléon.

- Whaa M'sieur Jarod comment allez-vous professeur , ça fait bizarre de vous voir là on croyait que vous étiez malade , pourquoi n'avez-vous pas assurer vos cours ce matin ?

- C'est qui elle ?

Jarod et Parker se retournèrent , un groupe de jeunes filles se trouvaient près d'eux, toutes regardèrent Parker de bas en haut avec dégoût et dirigèrent leur regard plein d'admiration vers Jarod ; sauf une qui continuait de dévisager Parker, celle-là même qui avait prononcé le « c'est qui elle » avec une énorme pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
Parker ne prêta pas attention aux remarques des jeunes filles elle jeta un regard vers Jarod, sorti ses clefs de voiture.

- Je pars, je te laisse avec ton harem.

Elle passa entre les filles et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Jarod la regarda partir avec tristesse, poussa un long soupir et regarda les filles, en s'efforçant de répondre à leurs questions, il dit que Parker était une amie, mais que c'était sa vie privée et que ça ne les concernait pas, puis se dirigea lui-même vers sa voiture .

Il était heureux d'avoir revu Parker, cela lui avait manqué de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles , il avait arrêté de l'appeler et l'avais crue responsable de la mort de Sydney , mais il avait changé d'avis lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer sur sa tombe quelques heures auparavant . Il se dirigea machinalement vers l'orphelinat , il devrait en apprendre davantage sur les intentions de Raines .

Jarod se tenait devant la maison, qu'il connaissait si peu pour n'y être qu'allé qu'une ou deux fois, il observa un moment le jardin si bien entretenu, il hésita et failli reculer lorsqu'il se remémora le visage de l'informaticien lors de l'enterrement de Sydney.  
Il se rappela avoir passé un long moment à observer chaque visage, il y était allé, bien sur qu'il y était allé, il ne s'était pas montré évidemment , il était resté à l'abri caché entre deux tombes et avait observé , il ne pouvait pas loupé ça , Sydney avait été son mentor, et il l'avait considéré comme un second père pendant presque 30 ans .  
Alors lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort c'est comme si la terre s'effondrait autour de lui , il se souvint de la voix de Parker, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé :

« alors Parker, comment trouves tu le vieux Warren ?Avec comment s'appellent ses rats déjà Diky, Siky, et.. Parker ? tu est toujours là ? »

« Jarod »

« Ohh, que t'arrives t'il Parker tu ne m'avait pas reconnu ? » 

« Que veux-tu Jarod ? » Il se souvint de sa voix emplie de larmes, comment avait t-il pu croire qu'elle était responsable de sa mort .

« Qui y'a-t-il Parker ? » 

« Jarod, tu n'est pas au courant ? Écoutes moi ou que tu sois allumes ta télé , je suis désolé , tu as retrouvé ta liberté maintenant. »

« Ma liberté , Parker, Parker!! » Elle avait raccroché , il avait mis les infos et avais vu le reportage destiné à une petite entreprise de Blue Cove dans le Delaware, qui avait explosé .  
Il s'était assis il était rassuré Parker était en vie, si elle l'était Sydney et Broots devaient l'être aussi.  
Une fois le journal terminé il l'avait rappelé , il avait lus le nom de Lyle, mais surtout de Mr Parker.

« Quoi ! »  
« Parker je suis désolé pour ton père et Lyle , je ne n'était pas au courant, je n'y suis pour rien crois moi » 

« Jarod l'enterrement aura lieu Jeudi , c'est important que tu le saches, je pense qu'il aurait aimé que tu y assiste »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes l'enterrement de ton père ?Tu veux que j'y assiste , au risque de te faire de la peine je ne prendrais pas le risque de me faire prendre pour un homme comme ton père »

« Mais écoute moi , je ne parle pas de mon père Jarod, mais de Sydney .. » 

« Sydney ? » La voix de Jarod s'était brisée.  
« Sydney était dans le Centre ? Ils l'ont tué ! »

La voix de Parker était empli de larmes , il le sentait.

« Jarod c'est lui qui a posé la bombe , il s'est tué , il a détruit le Centre il ne m'avait pas prévenu , jarod .. »

Mais Jarod avait déjà raccroché après le mot « tué »

Il ferma les yeux il revoyait ce moment chaque jour de sa vie , la perte de Sydney l'avait profondément atteint .  
il était dans ses pensées lorsque un bruit le ramena à l'instant présent , Broots se tenait sur le pas de sa porte , il eu d'abord un mouvement de recul en voyant Jarod, avant de l'inviter à entrer .

- Jarod asseyez vous je vous en prie.

- Debbie n'est pas ici ?

- Oh non, vous savez elle est en cours dans un lycée maintenant je ne la vois que les week-end , et les jours fériés. 

- C'est bientôt la période des vacances scolaires.

« oui » Broots était intimidé il avait toujours était intimidé par Jarod , il ne savait pas trop quoi dire , il lui servi un verre de jus d'orange et revient s'asseoir à ses cotés .

- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait revenir ici ?

- Avez-vous lu le journal , hier ? 

- Le journal , heuu non , non pourquoi ?

Jarod le lui tendit et lui laissa le temps de finir la lecture avant de reprendre. 

- Qu'en pensez vous ?

Broots releva la tête vers Jarod, et le regarda le visage sévère et à moitié paniqué.

- Il veut recréer le Centre ? Faire d'autres caméléons, on ne peut pas, il faut l'empêcher Jarod, Syd...  
Il s'arrêta il s'était promis de ne plus prononcer ce nom et surtout pas devant Jarod en sachant à quel point ils avaient été proches. 

Jarod releva l'arrêt de Broots et le remercia intérieurement des efforts visibles qu'il fournissait pour éviter de parler de Sydney

- Vous avez raison, il faut l'empêcher, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous,...

Parker passa une sale nuit , elle repensa à Jarod , à Sydney , elle passa une partie de la nuit à pleurer et réussit à s'endormir au petit matin.

Tôt dans la matinée son téléphone sonna , péniblement elle attrapa le téléphone.

- Quoi ?

- Alors on s'autorise une grasse matinée ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Jarod ? Tu sais, tes appels ne me manquaient pas.

- Ohh est bien, dans ce cas, au revoir Parker...

- Non attends, dis moi ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux finir ce que Sydney à commencé, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, si tu es partante retrouve moi dans le parc vers 15h.

Il raccrocha, elle ferma le clapet de son téléphone et le garda serrée contre sa poitrine, elle tourna la tête vers la photo de Sydney , qu'elle avait mis sous cadre et posé sur sa commode près de celle de sa mère et son père , puis murmura « je t'aiderais , tu peux en être sûr »

Jarod était sur ses gardes, il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'elle n'ait plus de contact avec le Centre , lorsqu'il la vit arriver il ne pût s'empêcher de la détailler, toujours aussi belle.

Parker avait passé son temps à surveiller si elle n'était pas suivie, elle chercha Jarod un moment, mais ne le vit pas , pourtant elle sentait sa présence , elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule .  
Il la guida vers sa voiture et l'emmena dans sa chambre d'hôtel .

Une fois dans la chambre, elle entra et observa les lieux.

- Humm, tu m'avais habitué à mieux , on voit que ce n'est plus le Centre qui paie la note.

Elle sourit de son sourire le plus froid.

Il sourit aussi et la fixa un moment.

- Détrompe toi , je connais toujours le numéro de ton compte ne l'oublie pas.

Le sourire de Parker disparut.

- Bon je suppose que si tu as pris tous ces risques ce n'est pas seulement pour me faire visiter ta chambre ?

« non, tu as raison, et.. » Un coup sec fut frappé à la porte , Jarod sourit et alla ouvrir 

Mlle Parker était déjà prête à sortir son arme lorsqu'elle aperçut un crane chauve passé le seuil de la porte

- Ma... Ma... Mademoiselle Parker, bonjour.

Broots se tenait sur le seuil de la porte un sourire illumina son visage dès qu'il la vit, mais sourire restait triste ce n'était plus le même qu'avant et la mort de Sydney y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

« Broots » le visage de Parker s'illumina, elle s'approcha de lui et se retint de le serrer dans ses bras, malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait paraître elle l'aimait beaucoup et ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles lui avait manqué.

- Que faites vous là ? Jarod ? Qu'est qui se passe ici ?

- Et bien c'est simple Mademoiselle Parker , le Centre est détruit mais l'esprit du Centre a survécu en la personne de Raines, tu me l'as dit hier, tu ne le laisseras pas faire, moi non plus et Broots non plus , alors je vous propose que l'on s'associe , pour venger la mort de Sydney , alors ?

Broots avait été le premier à accepté la proposition de Jarod, et c'est tout naturellement que les visages des deux hommes convergèrent vers celui de Mademoiselle Parker, qui acquiesça elle aussi d'un signe de tête

Jarod leva les sourcils et les regarda « bon au boulot »

Chacun avait un rôle bien précis, Broots se chargeait de trouver un moyen de   
forcer les codes d'accès de la maison de Raines.  
Mlle Parker surveillait tous les faits et gestes de Raines de manière à connaître son emploi du temps sur le bout des doigts , et Jarod se chargea d'aller acheter tous les éléments dont il avait besoin.

Raines était surveillé tous les soirs, Jarod voulait connaître son emploi du temps, c'était souvent à Jarod ou Mademoiselle Parker d'assurer la surveillance , Broots avait un travail la journée et ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer une nuit blanche .  
Un soir Jarod vint rejoindre Parker dans la voiture.

- Hé, salut je t'ai apporté du café tu en veux ?

- Jarod, que fais tu ici ?

- Et bien je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, je n'ai personne à sauver en ce moment alors je suis venu surveiller avec toi, je peux entrer ?

Parker sourit et déverrouilla les portes, il vint s'asseoir et elle les referma automatiquement . il lui tendit un gobelet de café 

- Tiens un café serré, noir sans sucre.

- Merci.

- Alors quoi de neuf du côté de chez Raines ?

- Je n'ai plus de cigarette Jarod mon paquet est vide, je vais mourir, pour le reste c'est le néant il ne se passe rien, pas une voiture suspecte , pas de visage connu , pas de nettoyeurs je n'ais rien vu, une personne qui ne le connaît pas pourrai penser qu'il s'agit d'un vieux bonhomme généreux. 

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, la générosité n'est pas le fort des dirigeants du Centre.

- Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle continua à fixer la porte de chez Raines, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait passé 4 longues années à traquer Jarod, trois à essayer de l'oublier et quand elle y arrivait presque il refait surface dans sa vie , et elle se retrouvait assise là à ses côtés à discuter avec lui comme si ils étaient bons amis .

- Ça doit te paraître étrange à toi aussi dis moi.

- Quoi qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

-Notre relation...

Parker tourna la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il emploi ce terme, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé qu'ils puissent avoir une « relation » tous les deux.

Flashback (défilé) 

Le jour où Jarod et Miss Parker se rencontrent pour la première fois (dans le cadre du projet Caméléon), leur amitié naissante, leurs discussions cachés des caméras dans le système de ventilation avec Angelo, leur premier baiser, la mort de sa mère, Faith, leur séparation (quand Parker part loin du Centre), son retour au Centre, l'évasion de Jarod, les poursuites et jeux incessants, les coups de feu manqués (volontairement ou pas ?)...

Fin flashback

- De quelle relation veux tu parler Jarod ? Je ne trouve rien d'étrange, tu fuis je te pourchasse. (le bon vieux you run, I chase... ça faisait longtemps...)

- Oui et dès que tu me vises avec ton arme tu me loupes, toi qui était l'une des meilleures tireuses du Centre, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? 

- Je ne suis pas l'une des meilleures tireuses ... (arrêtes de raconter des conneries !)

- Peu importe Parker, le fait est que tu me loupes tout le temps et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que ce n'est pas volontaire. (Ah, il t'a bloqué ma chérie, tu vas répondre quoi à ça ?) 

Il ne la regardait pas et fixait lui aussi un point au loin, mais il savait qu'elle le regardait .

- Ne pourrions nous pas reparler de ça à un autre moment, ma tête va exploser, si je ne fume pas une cigarette dans la minute qui suit, surveille à ma place je vais m'en acheter un paquet. (le tabac c'est tabou on en viendras tous a bout ! ok ok j'arrête) 

Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour sortir de la voiture elle renversa son café sur sa chemise « et merde ! » Jarod lui glissa un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi es tu si nerveuse ?

- Il faut que je fume, c'est tout.

Elle claqua la portière et se dirigea vers le tabac sur le trottoir d'en face, Jarod la regardas partir, il regardas sa montre il était déjà 1heure du matin , si Raines avait prévu quelque chose ce n'était sûrement pas cette nuit , il passa à la place du conducteur et mit le contact, en attendant Parker. Celle-ci arriva une cigarette à la bouche presque 2 minutes après.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Montes je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Mais et Raines ?

- Il ne se passera rien cette nuit, du moins pas dans ce quartier.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens. 

- Je te rassure il ne se passera rien, ailleurs non plus , et rends moi le volant c'est ma voiture.

- Montes ou je te laisse ici.

- Le volant jarod.

- Montes.

- Plutôt rentrer à pied que de me faire conduire par toi. 

- C'est toi qui décide , à tout à l'heure.

Il démarra et la laissa en plan au milieu de la rue.

- Jarod, JARODDD ! Je vais te tuer.

Elle ne pouvait pas crier très fort au risque que Raines l'entende, elle trouva un taxi qui la ramena chez elle.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, elle le trouva assis sur les marches à l'attendre.

- Alors quel temps fait t-il dehors ? Il ne fait pas un peu trop froid pour des ballades à pied ?

- Tu vas me le payer cher, et toi que fais tu dehors tu as perdu cette sale manie que tu avais de rentrer chez moi comme dans un moulin.

- Non, je l'ai toujours mais je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis très longtemps et maintenant que l'on se parle, je voulais voir l'effet que ça faisait de se faire inviter à entrer.

Il s'était relevé et accoudé à la porte, il la fixait pendant qu'elle cherchait ses clefs.

Elle émit un ricanement.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'inviter à rentrer chez moi, après le coup que tu viens de me faire. (Lana t'y croit sa ! Elle veut pas de jarod chez elle ! )

Elle enfonça la clef dans la porte la tourna et sentit la porte s'ouvrir, la main de Jarod vint se poser sur son visage.

- Parker.

Par réflexe elle tourna la tête vers lui, et sentit ses lèvres douces et humides se poser sur les siennes, il l'embrassa d'abord très tendrement puis voyant qu'elle n'émettait aucune résistance et qu'elle participait elle aussi à ce baiser il y mit un plus d'ardeur, tout le temps où il avait attendu de pouvoir la serrer dans bras, tous ses moments passés à ne penser qu'à elle, ils poussèrent la porte se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et Jarod referma la porte avec le pied.  
(Oh mais ça tourne au NC-17 ça ! Dis, on est censées faire du PG-13 ,Oui je le sais bien, mais que veut tu ! )

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Jarod retentit au moment ou ils allaient entrer dans la chambre de Parker, ils se séparèrent tous les deux avec regret et se fixèrent un long moment comme pour évaluer tous les deux ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Jarod pensa que répondre était plus judicieux que de devoir lui expliquer le geste qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. (je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès Manouchka, grrrrr ! hihi)  
- Allo.

- Jarod, c'est Broots désolé de vous réveiller à une heure aussi tardive mais je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'impressionnant. (Ah çui-là, l'as toujours le chic pour déranger quand y faut pas !)

- Broots ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être en train de dormir ! 

La voix de Jarod montrait son agacement, Broots avait intérêt d'avoir des raisons valables, lorsqu'elle avait entendu qu'il s'agissait de Broots, Parker avait rapproché son oreille du téléphone de Jarod et écoutait la conversation. ( j'aurais pas rapproché que l'oreille moi ! oups je pars en sucette là (dsl c 1 de mes fantasmes !))

- Si mais vous savez pour l'histoire que vous savez, enfin que nous traitons vous, mademoiselle Parker, et moi-même, et bien il s'avère que j'avais installé un programme sur le disque dur de l'endroit que nous voulons protéger et ce disque est très perfectionné, vous savez je n'avez pas eu le temps de le tester mais voyez vous ...

- Broots ! Venez-en au fait, voulez-vous ? (ouais viens-en au fait veut tu ! l'as des trucs à finir avec sa belle ! )

- Oui et bien il s'avère que ce logiciel me prévient dès que quelqu'un entre sur n'importe quel dossier de l'orphelinat, et ceux même au beau milieu de la nuit, la preuve.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que quelqu'un est en ce moment même en train de pirater les fichiers de l'orphelinat ?

- Oui, tout à fait, enfin ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Tâchez de savoir qui est cette personne, et ce qu'elle recherche, je passerais vous rendre visite demain matin.

Ils raccrochèrent.

- Le processus se met en route, ils sont en train de chercher quels sont leurs caméléons potentiels.

- Comment savoir si ils sont prédisposés à être des caméléons en consultant simplement des fichiers électroniques ?

- C'est simple dans certains orphelinats, les enfants passent une série de test, pour pouvoirs observer si certains n'ont pas des difficultés, pour repérer des daltoniens, analphabètes, etc...

- Mon dieu, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui risque de se passer, si on n'arrive pas à les en empêcher.

- C'est simple, un autre enfant connaîtra le même sort que moi, mais n'aura pas avec lui un mentor comme Sydney et une amie comme toi.

Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, il ne s'était rien passé, elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure, la voix de Jarod la ramena à la réalité. 

- Tu devrais peut être le nettoyer avant qu'il ne soit totalement fichu.

Le café, elle avait totalement oublié.

- Je vais me changer, bois quelque chose, enfin fais comme chez toi.

« Tu ne me dis pas de me mettre à l'aise ? »

« Jarod veux tu bien arrêter ce petit jeu ! que veux tu à la fin ? » 

« La réponse est simple, ce soir je te veux toi »

« Moi, mais enfin à quoi tu joues tu n'est pas comme d'habitude »

« Non tu as raison , mais j'en ai marre Parker, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui et tu veux savoir pourquoi, parce que je t'ais embrassé, parce que je n'ai pas hésité, et la meilleure chose, parce que tu ne m'as pas repoussé, bien au contraire »

« Très bien tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas repoussé, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ais été surprise, c'est tout » (Vieille excuse, elle devait en rêver depuis longtemps comme moi... oups je m'égare à donf là !)

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, tout je n'ai rien d'autre à dire ce baiser semble avoir de l'importance pour toi , mais ce n'est pas mon cas »

« Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je me demande pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille comme toi, je ne connais pas grand chose à l'amour mais je sais que les sensations que je ressens quand je te vois sont très différentes que celles que je ressens lorsque je regarde Zoé, et pourtant je sais que Zoé m'aime en retour , elle »

Il baissa les yeux , et la fixa un dernier instant juste pour évaluer l'impact des paroles qu'il venait de dire, avait eu sur elle , il vit ses yeux rougir, et des larmes glissé le long de ses joues elle réussit à prononcer une phrase quasiment dans un murmure  
« Tu as raison , je ne t'aime pas »  
Ça lui faisait mal aussi bien, à lui qu'à elle , mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi tout a l'heure elle semblait l'aimer , et là elle lui disait une chose totalement différente, il ferma les yeux un long moment et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il fit claquer en partant . Mlle Parker resta assise dans son canapé et commença à pleurer, Jarod qui l'observait à travers la glace, se demandait pourquoi Sydney n'était pas là, c'est de lui qu'il avait besoin dans ces moments là.

Jarod passa une partie de la nuit à marcher, dans la ville, il passa devant l'orphelinat, devant chez Raines, il s'arrêta au parc pour regarder les étoiles et se remémorait comme la journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Pendant ce temps là, Parker était assise sur son divan et repensait à sa journée, au baiser de Jarod, et se demandait jusqu'où ils seraient allés si le portable de Jarod n'avait pas sonné, ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit après plusieurs verres et plusieurs cigarette qu'elle réussit à s'endormir.

Le repos fut de courte durée ce fut un coup frappé à sa porte qui la réveilla , elle se dirigea avec difficulté vers la porte, en maudissant la personne qui venait la réveiller de si bonne heures.

- Mademoiselle Parker, bonjour , je heu enfin Jarod m'a dit de venir patienter chez vous il va arriver et j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes.

- Broots ? Vous ne deviez pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

Elle le fit entrer, et lui proposa un café lorsque Jarod les rejoignit, quant Parker, vint lui ouvrir la porte, il s'aperçu que ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, qu'elle avait la même tenue que la veille.  
Lorsqu'il rentra il put voir posé sur la table un cendrier plein à craquer , et une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée, sachant que Broots ne buvait pas il supposa que c'était elle qui avait bu et fumé autant durant la nuit, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas trop dormi.   
Parker ne prêta pas trop attention à Jarod, en fait elle évitait de le regarder, elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et partit prendre une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit Broots leur expliqua qu'il avait découvert que seulement 5 enfants de l'orphelinat semblait intéresser Mr Raines, il avait fait des recherches sur eux. Lorsqu'il eu finis il les prévint qu'il devait aller chercher sa fille à la gare, Debbie rentrait pour le week-end et il voulait le consacrer à sa fille, Parker et Jarod approuvèrent et se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Broots a plutôt bien travaillé, mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup.

- Il n'est pas le seul.

Il releva la tête et la fixa.

- Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Tu as reçu du monde on dirait.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- La bouteille d'alcool , qui était pleine hier et qui est à moitié vide aujourd'hui , les cernes que tu as sous les yeux, et le cendrier qui n'est pas vidé.

- Oh désolée Jarod , si j'avais su que vous veniez , j'aurais fait le ménage.  
Elle prit le cendrier et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, pour pouvoir le vider.

- Pourquoi est tu comme ça ? Qui y'a-t-il ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues , je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as recontacté , hier tu viens chez moi m'embrasses et dis que « tu me veux. »

- Oui et toi tu m'embrasses et dit que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Elle détourna le regard et ne lui répondit pas.

- Si tu était encore au Centre , je comprendrais ta réaction , mais là rien ne t'empêche de vivre ta vie librement. 

- Mais qui te dis que je veux vivre ma vie avec toi , Jarod ? 

Il fut surpris par sa réponse, il n'avais pas pensé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas , il y avait toujours eu un truc entre eux . 

- Alors pourquoi m'as tu rendu mon baiser, expliques moi, je veux comprendre.

- Non, Jarod, toi le génie, le surdoué , on dirait que là tu ne veux rien comprendre. 

Meg, je, enfin tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi je pense avoir toujours été clair là dessus, et j'ai toujours pensé que tu éprouvais la même chose, tu es très importante pour moi, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre, tu es ma seule véritable amie.

- Tu as une définition bien particulière de l'amitié Jarod, comment peux tu penser un seul instant que nous pourrions être, ne serait-ce juste que des amis. Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- J'en ai marre moi ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer ses sentiments à   
quelqu'un, surtout que j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! Lâches-toi un peu, ne restes pas enfermée dans ta routine morbide !

- Ma routine morbide !

- Oui, tu ne fêtes que la mort de ta mère, celle de Thomas, maintenant  
celles de ton père, de ton frère et de ...Mets ton passé derrière toi et affrontes l'avenir... 

- Mais vas te faire voir Jarod! A la base, si t'es là, je pense pas que ce soit  
pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire, non ?

- Tu as raison, j'ai commencé à penser à quelque chose pour mettre  
Raines hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et Broots, tu comptes le mettre au courant quand ?

- Après le week-end.

- Mouais... à quoi tu penses p'tit génie ?

- Je veux venger Sydney, faire subir à ce chien ce qu'il aurait dû subir  
il y a 3 ans. Je veux le voir crever, supplier devant moi. 

Parker le regarda, effrayée, elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Jarod disait

- Que t'es t-il arrivé pendant ces 3 ans Jarod ? Tu n'es plus le même. On  
pourrait croire que tu as perdu ton innocence. Quant au sujet du vampire à demi calciné, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de le voir crever à petit feu. Malgré toutes les tentatives qu'il y a eu, jamais personne n'a réussi à le tuer, même moi quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- A chacun ses soucis Parker, moi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même depuis tu sais quoi. 

Quelque part à Denzeiton

'L'homme à l'oxygène' était à l'orphelinat, il discutait avec la directrice.

- Est-ce que les enfants ont passé les tests que je vous avais demandé de  
faire passer dans les foyers alentours ?

- Nous avons commencé monsieur. 

- Faites venir les enfants dont je vous ai donné les dossiers.

- Oui monsieur.

- Et faites moi ces tests le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur.

- Je ne veut pas perdre une minute de plus.

- Bien monsieur je vous les emmènes tout de suite.

Une fois la directrice partie Raines se mit à la fenêtre, il vit deux enfants jouer dans la cour de l'orphelinat. La directrice s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux et l'emmena avec elle.

- Une fois que vous aurez passé ces tests mes enfants votre vie changera du tout au tout. Plus loin dans la maison de Broots

- Papa tu ne veut pas arrêter ton pc, 5 minutes, je ne suis pourtant pas très souvent à la maison je pensais que tu voudrais en profiter pour être avec moi.

- Oh désolé ma puce, mais j'ais un travail urgent à terminer, après je t'emmène manger une glace si tu veux.

- Une glace ? papa j'ai 16 ans et..

- Pas encore.

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai BIENTOT 16 ans ! Et je me disait que peut être tu me laisserais sortir voir ma copine Melinda elle organise une soirée ce soir et je me suis dit que, peut être, éventuellement, enfin que je pourrais y aller quoi.

- Non

- Mais papa ! Je t'en prie laisse moi sortir.

- Et notre soirée ? Broots avait relevé la tête de son pc ! Il se faisait une joie de passer le week-end avec sa fille et là elle lui annonçait qu'elle préférait voir ses amis, il regarda son pc, après tout il en avait pour un bon moment, il la laissa partir, et comme elle venait d'avoir le permis (à 16 ans ils conduisent déjà je crois ), il la laissa prendre la voiture.

- Merci papa, je t'adore.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée : 

- Je t'assure Deb, il est super beau comme prof !

- Ah oui ? Il est comment ?

- Grand, Brun avec des yeux noisette, un sourire j'te raconte même pas c'est un truc de ouf ( c'est le langages des jeunes de nos jours ! lol ).  
(Dis moi, ce ne serait pas la description de notre Jarod préféré ?dans l'mil bill ! lol (vieille réplique a 1 euro ! ( et oui sa évolue on est passé a l'euro !)

- Et je suppose qu'il est pris c'est sa ?

- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois j'étais avec les filles et on l'a croisé dans le parc, il était avec une femme.

- Oh, elle était belle ?

- Bof, le genre Bourgeoise, grande Brune, bien habillée, lunettes de soleil sur la tête, des yeux bleus, elle se tenait super droite.

Debbie s'arrête de marcher, on revoit un flash-back

Mlle Parker qui l'emmène, Mlle Parker qui la garde, qui a ses lunettes dans la main , Debbie qui entre dans sa penderie pendant qu'elle est sous la douche, elle ne porte que de beaux vêtements, elle revoit la soie, le doux parfum.  
Elle se rappel d'une conversation entre elle et son père 

- Broots votre fille est avec moi, je ne suis pas une gardienne d'enfants, c'est ça je vous attends , et où en sont vos recherches sur Jarod

- Grr Broots tachait de le retrouver.

- Qui est Jarod ? avait-elle demandé, Mlle Parker lui avait fait un beau sourire.  
- Une vieille connaissance de ton père et moi.

Retour au présent :

- Et ton professeur tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait comment ?

- Jarod, pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien, je connais quelqu'un qui a le même prénom, c'est tout et  
la nana me rappelle quelqu'un aussi. Alors, on fait quoi ?

- Action ou vérité ça vous dit ? (Vieux jeu bidon mais j'ai pas d'autre idée ou peut-être le jeu de la bouteille...)

De retour chez Parker

- JARODD ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Je ne te demandes rien de spécial, seulement d'exposer tes sentiments,  
d'ouvrir ton cœur, c'est tout.

- T'en as de bonnes ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A me faire avouer que   
je t'aime, c'est ça ? Alors oui, je t'aime !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Jarod qui souriait bêtement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui te fasses sourire comme ça ?

- Disons que tu as dit tout haut (je dirais presque gueulé) ce que tu   
pensais tout bas...

- J'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu viens de m'avouer tes sentiments Meg, d'une manière assez  
originale d'ailleurs.

Parker n'en revenait pas, elle resta sans bouger durant 5 bonnes minutes. Jarod en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, lui prit la main, et l'embrassa tout doucement, comme deux ados connaissant leur premier baiser, soudain il put sentir des larmes inondant le doux visage de Parker et brisa alors ce doux baiser.  
Il prit Parker dans ses bras, lui mit la tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Meg ?

- C'est la première fois depuis Thomas, que je dis 'je t'aime' à  
quelqu'un et que j'ai le sentiment d'être vraiment aimée pour qui je suis et non pas ce que je suis.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé et ce, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes  
rencontrés... 

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Parker lui mit sa main devant la bouche pour le faire taire.( Lana est au commandes j'parie qu'on passe dans le NC-17)( et bin non même pô)

- Tu pourrais rester ici cette nuit, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'es pas loin, ça te gênerait de dormir avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur, comme deux amis...

- Bien sûr Meg, si ça peut te rassurer. On parlera du plan demain.

Il porta Parker dans sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit, s'allongea, rabattit les couvertures sur eux, la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. (et après tu dis que les faire s'embrouillé après le baiser c pas cool ! et toi alors il l'a porte et il fait rien ! ah jte jure si j'avais été miss Parker j'aurais pris les choses en main ! loll )

Debbie avait du mal à se concentrer elle ne cessait de penser à Miss Parker, certes elle ne l'avait pas souvent vue, mais elle se souvenait de cette femme, grande et belle qui paraissait si forte et qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont son père lui en parlait avant, Cela faisait depuis la mort de Sydney, qu'elle n'avait plus entendus parlé d'elle, son père avait changé d'emploi au même moment, elle aurait bien aimé la revoir...

- Hé bin alors c'est à toi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à toi de jouer, à quoi tu penses ?

- A rien, rien d'important.

- Alors tu m'aide pour mon projet ou pas ?

- Ton projet ?

- Oui mon projet , pour l'école tu sais je t'en avait parlé, je dois faire une sorte de reportage pour mon club de journalisme. Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais pendant les vacances.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as choisit quoi alors comme sujet d'actualité ?  
- Et bien j'ai deux projets qui m'ont été proposé, un sur l'organisation et les activités proposées dans la maison de retraite, du denzer-park (bin vi ils habitent à Denzeiton )

Debbie fit la grimace, ce sujet ne la passionnait pas vraiment.

- Et l'autre c'est sur le nouvel orphelinat, plein d'activités vont être proposées, il va même faire école et tout. Alors on choisit quoi ?

- Sans hésitation l'école, les petits vieux c'est pas trop mon fort.

Parker et jarod se réveillèrent en même temps. Lorsqu'il l'a vit dans ses bras, Jarod sourit et murmura un « je t'aime Parker » au creux de son oreille

Parker sourit se redressa, le fixa un moment et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jarod la regardas partir, surpris par sa réaction, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et resta un court moment à fixer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle eu fermé la porte Meg s'accouda à la porte, elle se laissa glisser par terre, et sentit les larmes coulait de son visage. Ce n'était pas Thomas, cette nuit elle s'était sentit bien, protégé, aimé, elle avait dormi paisiblement.  
Lorsqu'il avait murmuré « je t 'aime » au creux de son oreille, elle avait crut se réveillé dans les bras de Thomas. Elle revit tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle revivait exactement les mêmes avec Jarod, ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique, ou sexuelle comme elle l'avait pensé au début, il y avait qu'elle que chose d'autre, qu'elle que chose qui émanait de lui, de son être, il été là, il avait toujours été là pour elle et ceux depuis tout jeunes. Pour la mort de sa mère, de Faith, de thomas, il avait cherché des réponses a ses questions, comme il le lui avait dit une fois , ils étaient tous les deux les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. ( c'est pas du tout tiré de l'épisode  
de ce soir ) et comme dans tous les puzzles lorsque l'on commence à assemblé deux pièces ensemble, peut importe le temps que l'on passera, on sait qu'on le finira ( et là on dit : whaa la meuf , c censé s'kel dit quand même ! lol cette phrase on pourra la virer c'est un trip que je me suis tapé chui parti sur ma lancé ) .

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, les yeux légèrement rougi. Jarod vit qu'elle avait pleuré, il la laissa venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence.

- je suis désolé Jarod.

- Tu est troublé par ton passé Mlle Parker ?

- Cette nuit j'étais bien, je me suis senti en sécurité, je n'avais pas connu sa depuis la mort de Thomas.

- Tu t'est certainement sentit en sécurité car tu sait que maintenant que le centre est détruit, tu n'as plus rien a craindre.

- non c'est du au fait que j'étais avec toi. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé la nuit dernière j'ais été réellement surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas mais ce qui m'as le plus surpris c'est le fait que sa ne m'est pas dérangé.

Il sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle reprit

- Ce matin tu m'as dit une phrase qui m'a ému. Cette phrase Thomas me la disait tous les jours, la nuit avant qu'il ne meurt, il m'avait réveillé , j'étais dans ces bras, il s'était penché sur moi, tout comme toi et m'avait murmuré la même chose a l'oreille . Je ne veut pas te perdre comme j'ais perdu Thomas, tu est mon passé, mon présent, et je le souhaite mon avenir.

Elle ferma les yeux, il l'as pris dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, une fine larme coula sur sa joue, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On prépare notre vengeance , il relevas la tête et regardas vers la fenêtre, il n'en restait plus qu'un et le Centre ne serait plus.

Un soir les trois compères décidèrent d'agir, ils pénétrèrent en silence dans la maison de Raines et attendirent son retour. 

Lorsque Raines rentra chez lui se fut à Mademoiselle Parker d'intervenir, elle se planta devant lui.

« Bonsoir, alors on se souvient de moi »

Raines eut un mouvement de recul « Made..moiselle Parker , hunn que me veut l'honneur de vous voir chez moi ce soir, je ne crois pas vous avoir adresser mes condoléances pour la mort de votre père » 

« Vous me dégoûtez » elle s'avança vers lui pour le frapper mais Jarod intervint à ce moment

« Laisse tomber Parker, je crois que ce bon monsieur Raines est surpris de te voir, c'est tout »

« Ahhh je vois que vous avez fini par aller dans l'autre camp, je ne sais pas ce que votre père en penserait. »

« Laissez tomber mon père, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y aurait longtemps que je vous aurait envoyé en enfer »

« Allons Raines la question n'est pas de savoir ce que Parker a fait mais ce que nous avons l'intention de vous faire, Broots pouvez vous m'apporter l'arrosoir s'il vous plait ? »

« Monsieur Broots est ici ? Vous savez que vous risquez une peine d'emprisonnement ? »

Broots ne répondit pas et se contenta de ramener l'arrosoir à Jarod, il se tourna toute fois vers lui.

« Et savez vous ce que vous vous risquez aujourd'hui, monsieur ? Sydney n'était pas seulement qu'un collègue »

« Mais pourquoi agissez-vous comme ça, on vous retrouvera vous le savez »

Jarod sourit et s'approcha de Raines

« Pas si l'on pense que vous êtes mort par accident »

D'un geste Jarod enleva le tube à oxygène qui reliait Raines à sa bouteille, et le coinça derrière la chaise pour faire croire à un accident involontaire, ensuite Jarod fit couler un peu d'huile sur Raines et en remplit une marmite, il fit couler aussi un peu d'essence, suffisamment pour permettre au feu de prendre, mais trop peu pour être vu par les inspecteurs qui retrouveraient le cadavre, il plaça bien la chaise de Raines face à la gazinière, déposa un paquet d'allumettes dans sa main, en étala quelques-unes unes par terre, pour faire croire que la boîte s'était renversée, il en fit ensuite craquer une qu'il jeta sur Raines.

Raines releva la tête, ils étaient là tous les trois Jarod au centre Parker à sa droite et Broots à sa gauche, lorsqu'il sentit les flammes le consumer, il vit Parker jeter ce qu'elle tenait serrer près du cœur depuis le début, c'était une photo qu'elle jeta dans les flammes, Raines ferma les yeux, immobile, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste subir, il sentait la chaleur, il ouvrit les yeux vit les flammes l'enfermer et disparut sans un cri, devant les yeux de celle qui ne saurait jamais qu'elle est sa fille et de celui qu'il a élevé, ses enfants l'ont tué.

Jarod, Parker et Broots regardent Raines brûler en silence, les yeux ouverts, aucune pitié ne voulant pas perdre une miette de la mort du tyran, dans un geste délicat, les larmes aux yeux, Parker jette dans les flammes un objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains près de son cœur depuis le début. Tous trois fixent l'objet tomber dans les flammes, une photo qui leur faisait face, avec l'image de Sydney, souriant, et le bout de papier disparaît en même temps que Raines.

Sans un bruit Broots se recule se retourne et repart dans une nouvelle direction vers une nouvelle vie, il a vengé la mort de son ami, le Centre est une histoire ancienne il est temps pour lui et pour sa fille de refaire leur vie.

Sans quitter le corps de Raines des yeux, les doigts de Jarod rejoignent ceux de Parker, qu'il sert très fort, puis il se tourne vers elle la regarde un long moment  
Sans un mot, ils se reculent et partent eux aussi dans une autre direction, vers une nouvelle vie, Jarod continuera à chercher ses parents mais ne sera plus seul, Parker l'aidera à surmonter sa peine, 2 enfants du Centre, 2 restes de cette prison... 

Et quelque part est écrit sur des parchemins égarés sur une île « et un jour l'ange et l'élu marcheront ensemble main dans la main pour détruire le Centre, ils viendront à bout de l'enfer et assureront l'avenir »


End file.
